Perfect Strangers
by vampgirl18
Summary: When Isabella Swan starts to have strange dreams about a perfect stranger- her life is turned upside down. Will she ever meet the man?


HI

**HI! I've been sitting on this story for- QUITE some time... so, as you all can clearly see, I'm posting. I really want you guys to tell me EXACTLY what you think...consrtuctive criticism rocks- really! Even if you hate- tell me what I can do to help you like them...and if you all could message me on how to do those awsome little tricks on Livejournal- I'll give you all a cookie... ******

**--**

'_I'm at this place again. I don't know where it is, or why I'm here. The walls are dark, almost black, and the floor has a fine sheet of mist over it. It's cold and damp, yet I can't feel it. There is the same man standing in the middle of the mysterious room, not really doing or looking at anything, just standing there as if enjoying the dark, cold, silence. He is the most interesting thing in the room; with floppy reddish brown curls, crimson eyes, and skin as pale as death, he's quite the enigma. He starts to speak, yet I can't hear a sound. I try to stand up but I'm held back by something. He starts to walk away, still speaking. I try to reach for him but he's already gone. I start screaming, heart wrenching, and terrified screams. I start to fall-'_

Isabella Swan, or Bella as most knew her as, awoke with a powerful jump, her pale skin sweaty and her hair matted against it. She looked around and saw that she was no longer falling, no longer in the dark room, and no longer screaming. Her mind was in a daze as she regained her senses.

It was not uncommon for her to wake this way, in fact it now seemed quite normal to her. The strange room now always haunts her dreams, and the man always saying what she could not hear.

As much as she hates to admit it, she wishes she could hear him, not only so he could quite possibly go away, but also because he is the most beautiful person she's ever encountered. She has never met nor talked to the man in person. So, in some senses he is perfect - a perfect stranger.

She rose from her bed; her sheets now tangled in a tight ball from her thrashing, and crossed the room. Grabbing her black sweater from her closet she made her way to the front door of her fathers apartment, careful not to step on any lose or squeaky floor boards to ensure he would not wake up. Her father has a VERY strict rule about stalking around the streets of Helsinki at night- the rule is simply put' you're not allowed to go out at night.' Easy to remember- but hard to follow.

Her father was a very wise man, but had believed the old urban legends about Helsinki. It is said that, long ago there had been a very powerful coven of vampires, called the Volturi. In their time they had control over all Helsinki, some say all of Finland. They were out for blood and nothing else, reeking havoc through the streets wherever they went. In the late 1800's, one of there most powerful members, Edward, had supposedly fallen for a mortal.

Well, you can imagine how the Volturi felt about that. To take care of that little 'problem' they went to her home very late one night, making sure that Edward was nowhere in sight they tortured and drained the poor girl of her blood. Once the villagers found out about that, they felt enough was enough. So, they rebelled against the Volturi and drove them away. It is said that Edward had managed to get away, and stayed in Helsinki to mourn the loss of his great love. So, say he walks the streets at night hoping to replace her, others say he just feeds off of innocent people or sometimes turning them so he could have power in his newly formed coven. But, either way her father believed the myth, sometimes just a tad to strongly, and kept her under lock and key.

She reached the front door and was in the process of unlocking the latch, when she heard a throat clear behind her. At first Bella was absolutely terrified not only to be startled in dead silence, but also now for her life- her father would not take this lightly.

"Isabella, if you would have a seat over here, I would like to speak with you", her father, Charlie, said in an extremely kind, and surprisingly calm voice, at once Bella knew she should have escaped when she had the chance.


End file.
